The aim of this research is to develop scaleable processes for the synthesis of enantiopure (+)- and (-)-18-methoxycoronaridine hydrochlorides, (+)- and (-)-18-MC. The biologically active enantiomer will be scaled up further in kilogram quantity to support the advanced preclinical studies as an anti-addictive agent. In Phase I of this research program, the goals are limited to establishing the fundamental viability of the proposed enantioselective syntheses of (+)- and (-)-18-MC. In Phase II of this project, the synthetic pathways to (+)- and (-)-18-MC will be evaluated in terms of chemical and optical yields and scalability. The synthesis will be further optimized and developed to produce the optimum pathway for the preparation of kilogram quantities of (+)- and (- )-18-MC for use in advanced preclinical testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The ultimate goal of this research is to develop a commercially viable synthesis of optically active 18-methoxycoronaridine hydrochloride for the treatment of addictive effects of one or more drug of abuse, such as cocaine, amphetamine, alcohol or nicotine.